Girls with Skills, Lives that Changed
by xXTheAngelicSoliderXx
Summary: This is the lives of two sisters, Glacece and Sarara. They thought that their life was perfect, until something happened. Rated T for Gore and Blood use.


**Credit: Sgt. Frog does not belong to me. Glacece, Sarara, Shabebe, and Garere belong to me. Enjoy! OuO**

"Wait up Sarara! You're going too fast!" Glacece called out to her little sister. The mischief keronian giggled, running really fast from Glacece. "Stop!" the little ninja called out. Sarara giggled mischievously, knowing that even though Glacece is practicing her ninja skills with her father, Garere, she is still not fully capable of using her skills. The little ninja huffed and stopped running. She looked to see how far Sarara ran. She smiled, confident as she gets into her little pose. Then she clapped her hands and disappeared. Sarara looked around to see where Glacece appeared. Then out of nowhere, Glacece appeared right in front of Sarara, but fell over and tripped on her long, dragon-like tail. Sarara snickered, staring at her clumsy sister. "Still need practice eh?" she laughed and pat Glacece's hat. Glacece sighed in defeat, looking at the ground. "You have done well Glacece, don't get down now." Her father walked to the two, picking his little ninja up. Sarara smiled and grabbed onto Garere's leg. Garere just smiled and together, they walked to their little home.

"Dinner is ready kids!" Shabebe called out to her daughters, smiling as she seen them ran out of their rooms. She set their plates on the home-made table built from her. Sarara ran to her plate as Glacece ran, but almost tripped again. "You're going to have to learn how to not trip over your tail sweetie." Shabebe called out to her eldest daughter. Glacece nodded in agreement as she walked carefully to the table. Sarara smiled and started eating her meal. They both made a sweet and childish "Mm!" to let their mom know that the meal was great! Then Garere walked in the dining room, smiling at his wife. "Hey honey!" he exclaimed lovingly, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed softly and returned the kiss. As the parents talked, Sarara had some plans up her sleeve. She snickered and pushed a button on her remote, sending Glacece flying out of her seat. Glacece clearly was having fun as she screamed in a joyful nature. Shabebe and Garere however weren't happy. They ran out of the door, making sure that Glacece didn't hurt herself. Garere disappeared and reappeared near a tree. He caught Glacece and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay sweetheart?" he said in a worried tone. Glacece nodded as a response to his question. Garere jumped out of the tree and ran to the house, letting his wife know that their daughter was okay. Sarara still was laughing until her parents gave her a cold stare. "Sarara, you know better than that. No using ejects traps in the house!" Shabebe yelled at the mischievous daughter. Sarara looked at Glacece. "Your sister could have gotten hurt out there Sarara." Garere also mentioned to the girl. Sarara sighed as Garere put Glacece down. "Sorry Glacece." Sarara apologized to her sister. Glacece however was not mad at the girl. She hugged her tightly. "Are you kidding me? That was fun! Let's do that again after dinner though, okay?" she mentioned to the lavender keronian. Sarara nodded in agreement as they both ate their dinner quickly and ran out of the door. "BE CAREFUL!" Shabebe yelled loudly to the girls. Garere just chuckled. "She a little trouble-maker, the trait you had." Garere told his wife. She smiled as her response to his comment. "Well, she is pretty smart as well." Garere said. Shabebe nodded and hugged Garere. "We made such beautiful kids." Shabebe replied. Garere just nodded and smiled to her comment.

"Ready, Glacece?" Sarara snickered as Glacece stays in one spot. Glacece looked at her sister and giving her a nod to Sarara's question. "So, how do I know where the traps are?" Glacece asked. Sarara snickered more. "It's going to be a surprise." Sarara smiled deviously as she pressed the button on her remote. Then, Glacece flew into the sky, screaming joyfully as the wind hit her little body. "Now may be time to practice some of my ninja skills." Glacece said to herself. When she stopped soaring into the air, she then summersaulted and soars like a rocket. She looked at her target, a tree, and kept her speed. As she reached the tree, she grabbed a branch with her dragon-like tail and stood on the tree, and then she ran and jumped on every branch until she reached the tree behind her sister. "Wow sis that was awesome!" Glacece exclaimed happily. "You helped me with my ninja skills!" Sarara smiled and snickered some more. "Well, I guess it's a good thing. I helped you, and it was entertaining to see you scream." She snickered more as Glacece smiled. As the night came in Keron, Glacece hold her sister's hand. "Come on sis, let's go inside." Together, they walked in their little home.


End file.
